1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric film and polymeric film structure having sufficient oxygen permeability, water vapor transmission, formability, and structural strength to be useful in wrapping food products requiring breathable films such as case ready meat, fish, sausage, fresh produce, and the like. More specifically but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to the incorporation of a polymeric film layer involving a blend of an ionomer and fatty acid salt, metallocene polyethylene (mPE), and combinations involving the same to improve oxygen transmission through the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fresh red meat industry is moving towards centralized processing and packaging. This trend cuts costs and improves food safety by reducing the number of steps that the meat is handled through the value chain. The pre-packaging of fresh red meat (known as Case Ready Meat) requires special packaging considerations. Several systems are under consideration. One system involves vacuum skin-packaging whole muscle cuts and placing the individual packages into a barrier “master pack”. The master pack prevents oxygen from spoiling the meat, allowing for longer distribution times associated with centralized packaging. Once the master packs reach the grocery store, personnel open the master pack and remove the individual packages. The color of fresh meat changes with concentration of oxygen. The meat is purple in the oxygen-starved environment of the master pack. Consumers prefer a bright red color that occurs with a high oxygen concentration. Thus, once the individual packages are removed from the master pack, the oxygen transmission into the package must be rapid to allow the meat to turn red quickly.
Partially neutralized ethylene/(meth)acrylic acid copolymers (e.g., Surlyn® ionomers) have superior forming properties for vacuum skin packaging, but the oxygen transmission rate through Surlyn® ionomers is too slow for this application. If the thickness of the Surlyn® film is reduced, the correct oxygen transmission rate can be achieved, but the physical properties are not good enough to ensure package integrity. Metallocene PE (especially grades with densities less than 0.91 g/cc) have high oxygen transmission rates but have poor formability and puncture resistance.